Ren Fuji
Ren Fuji is the main protagonist of the visual novel video game, Dies Irae, and a major antagonist in its sequel, Kajiri Kamui Kagura, both of which are part of the Shinza Bansho Series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ren Fuji vs Shirou Emiya (Completed by TISSG7Redgrave) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) History In 2006 Suwahara City Ren has just been discharged from the hospital after a brutal fight with his longtime best friend Shirou ends with them both getting sent to the hospital. Once he got out a series of murders happen around the peaceful town along with the resurfacing of the Longinus Dreizen Orden a secret Nazi organization that appeared in WW2 that disappeared during the climax in Berlin after 61 years of slumber. Ren has to protect his peaceful life even if it means becoming a monster like them. Death Battle Info * Height: 176cm * Weight: 63kg * Other Titles: Zarathustra, Mercurius's substitute, Hadou God, God of Mugen Daiguren Jigoku, Tenma Yato (in KKK), Leader of the Yatsukahagi (in KKK) * Age: 17 (DI) 8000+ (KKK) * Race: Human/Relic Weapons * Marguerite Bois de Justice: His holy relic that as long as it's intact Ren will survive as it contains his soul (LDO's cannot be killed unless you destroy the relic which you must have at least soul manipulation to fully kill them, however, Ren is a special case as his relic contains Marie's soul which if his relic is destroyed he will not die but lose his abilities and go unconscious). This relic's special capabilities is it allows Ren to negate any form of immortality and regeneration (even if the target can survive decapitation or higher) as long as he cuts the opponents neck as it replicates Marie's curse otherwise it deals the usual physical and spiritual damage effect like all other Relic users in the series should it miss the neck. * Thrud Walkure: After losing his original relic in Kei route Ren obtained Beatrice's Holy Relic which he can become pure lightning along with using Eine Faust Scherzo allowing him to kill the undead permanently as he managed to kill Machina in their fight as well as being able to shake the foundations of Glasheirm to the brink of ruin (due to being an ENTIRE castle of the undead with around a hundred million souls residing it). * His legion: As a Hadou God he is able to use their entire's relics and abilities. Natural abilities as an LDO member * Super Strength (The LDO most are superior to all the firepower of mankind and can tank them. Ren has fought with Tubal Cain who was said to be able to split a mountain along with fighting Machina one of the three commanders who easily defeated Cain). * Super Speed (Most of the LDO are faster than bullets with some being faster than even Beatrice's Briah (which she turns into pure lightning) Ren is one of the fastest LDO members as is known for his speed and has been stated to be able to reach SoL or further with his Briah). * Superhuman Durability (Almost all the LDO are impervious to any weapon made by mankind even the Tsar Bomb Ren took hits from the Tubal Cain and Machina physically). * Enhanced Senses (Able to sense souls from large distances). * Soul Manipulation (Members of the LDO can affect each other relics that contains their souls. * Concept Manipulation (LDO attacks are conceptual as one can attack the very concept or "idea" of a person's existence). * Regeneration (Can regenerate even if the soul is damaged but not when the body + soul is completely destroyed) * Immortality (LDO members are able to live and stay young as the original LDOs lived for decades without ageing and can regenerate). * Holy Relic Manipulation (It allows Ren to wield any holy relic as he was created by Mercurius to be able to wield all relics with exception of Reinhard's longinuslanze testament). *Berserk Mode (Eine Faust finale). * Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks (Can tank attacks from fellow users). * Durability Negation. Briah * Eine Faust Overture: His Gudou/Transcendence type Briah his desire being “I want to experience this moment of eternity” which allows Ren to speed up his time amplifying his speed every second. He was able to amplify until lightning is frozen to him and trade 50 strikes against Reinhard under a hundredth of a microsecond. * Eine Faust Schrezo: His Hadou/hegemony type Briah using Beatrice's Briah his desire being "I don't want the dead to live". This allows to amplify his speed as well as using the relic's traits at the same time becoming lightning along with killing the dead as he managed to kill machina and caused Reinhard's castle to collapse in the Kei's route. * Eine Faust Finale: His final Hadou/Hegemony type Briah after being corrupted by Mercurius's blood being empowered due to Ren possessing it he transforms himself into a monstrous being with red and black skin and scythes protruding from his back to appear like wings just like Overture his speed will increase as time passes more so than his original Briah while at the same time slowing his opponents down and after a prolonged fight his opponents could enter a standstill. As a Hadou God * Powers are the same as before to a MUCH greater extent. * Res Novae Also Sprach Zarathustra: Ren's Atziluth law his desire being “I want to enjoy this moment forever”. This law once activated will freeze everything in all existence even where time doesn't exist whether it is a simple action, manipulation of reality they are halted. No one dies and nothing is lost, but no new life is created as Ren's Law prevents any changes at all once his law activates. This passive ability also appears through an extension known as “Time Armor”, where Ren is also capable of completely negating change making all damage done to him effectively null unless the opponent's power is equal to or outright exceeds Ren's. * Ren can use his legion's abilities however they cannot be brought to his level of existence like Reinhard's law such of these abilities are: Rusalka (can summon torture tools plus using her shadows can force the target into a standstill and choke them to death), Beatrice (Being pure lightning overwhelming opponents with pure speed), Kai (Poisons and rots any form of matter), Kei (Being pure fire similar to Beatrice but without speed), Machina (Can erase anyone from existence as long as they have a history, all with a single strike), Riza (Controls the dead via soul manipulation), Shirou (able to negate all forms of supernatural powers as long as the opponents unless the powers are equal or higher than Ren), Theresia (She isn't a combat legion but a person who stabilizes ren's law as she can use her soul and the others to take Ren back to full power, Valeria (While its unknown he is shown to be mountain-sized in KKK). * Gravity Manipulation. * Nigh-omnipresent (Full omnipresence in his territory). * Telepathy. * Telekinesis. * Teleportation. * Abstract Existence. * Non-Corporeal. * Cosmic Awareness. * Causality Manipulation. * Space-Time Manipulation. * Summoning his Kamunagara (He can summon the physical manifestation of his law). Feats * He was able to take hits from a non-serious Wilhelm before he was even aware of the die Ewigweit formula (Though he got trashed he didn't die from his already superhuman attacks). * Able to go toe-to-toe with Tubal Cain after achieving Briah who is capable of splitting a mountain stated by the narration (LDO members with at least a soul count of 1000 are impervious to all conventional weapons made by man though Ren is a special case having only a few with Marie compensating for Ren's lack of souls). * With Briah was able to amp his speed until lightning looked frozen to him. * With Schrezo, he was able to kill machina whom he lacked the firepower to kill previously along with making Reinhard's castle collapse (Due to the nature of Schrezo's abilities). * In Finale, he was able to somewhat take on the full power of the commanders at once thought he was losing (the author said Ren could defeat the commanders one on one in Finale at their full power). * As a Hadou God, he has Taikyoku which is responsible for everything in Shinza including all dimensional space and can easily bust the throne which resides outside all known dimensional space. * His law allows him to freeze anything even the throne which completely lacks the concept of time. * Survived 8000+ resisting Hajun's law and pushing it back when he returned to his peak (Albeit Hajun was weakened as well during the events of KKK). * As Yato is the second strongest Hadou God below Hajun (Yato has a Taikyoku value of 100 at full power while Hajun has an infinite amount that is constantly on the rise at full power). Weakness * The relic's curse can only be done if Ren cuts the neck. * In Hadou his law can prove ineffective should his opponent be stronger than him (Though he increases his power to spread his territory aka getting stronger). Gallery relic.jpg|Ren's holy relic: Margueritte Bois de Justice Guillotine relic.jpg|Eine Faust Overture Schrezo.jpeg|Eine Faust Schrezo Eine faust finale.jpg|Eine Faust Finale Also Sprach Zarathustra.jpeg|Law activated and Kamunargara (The physical manifestation of Ren's Law in Rea Route) tenma.jpg|Tenma Yato (Ren 8000+ in the future after the events of Marie Route) setsuna.jpg|Yato and his legion yato's full power.png|Yato in this time armor being restored to full power after his legion sacrificed themselves Yato_Kamunagara.png|Yato's Kamunagara (The physical manifestation of his law in KKK) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Dies Irae Characters Category:Gods Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Shinza Bansho Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Visual Novel Combatants